Lac de feu et dessin
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: Eren et Armin rêvent d'explorer le monde extérieur. Mais pour l'instant, il ne peuvent que l'imaginer...et le dessiner ! (Rated T mais je ne pige rien au rating.) (C'est mon premier one-shot !)


Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'on était en plein mois d'Avril, bien loin de la chaleur de l'été ou de la rigueur de l'hiver. Eren était assis sur l'herbe, dans un parc du district de Trost, habillé de vêtement simple. Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de repos pour la 104e brigade d'entrainement, jour où nos soldats en herbes pouvaient se balader en ville, décompresser et se détendre après une dure semaine d'entrainement. Bien que le jeune Jager prenait son entrainement très à cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier des jours comme ceux là.

Il devait être cinq heure de l'après midi. Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, il fixait le mur du district d'un air rêveur. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne le fasse descendre de son nuage.

-Eren ! Eren !

Armin accourut vers son ami de longue date et s'assis près de lui, encombré de tout un paquet de feuilles et crayons.

-Tiens, Armin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai eu une super idée ! Ah mais, Mikasa n'est pas avec toi ?

-C'était le cas il y'a une heure, mais Sasha est arrivée et l'a traîné de force avec elle.

-Dommage…Enfin faut que j'te raconte. Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris Connie en train de dessiner.

Eren parut surpris un moment puis éclata de rire.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

-Attends, ça m'a donné une idée. Le temps qu'on découvre le monde extérieur, (Eren tiqua à ce mot) on pourrait l'imaginer. Regarde.

Armin pris entre ses mains une feuille et un crayon, gribouilla dessus pendant quelque secondes sous l'œil attentif d'Eren. Puis il lui montra son dessin. Cela représentait une sorte de droite qui montait, puis redescendait.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une montagne !, s'exclama Armin, tu te rappelle ? C'était dans le livre de mon grand père.

-Ah oui…Mais les montagnes dessus étaient enneigées !

-Mais comment veux tu mettre du blanc sur du blanc ?

-…

-Enfin… à ton tour.

Le blond tendit au brun une autre feuille et un autre crayon. Eren se demanda ce qu'il pourrait dessiner. Il se remémora les paroles de son ami, des années plus tôt (il ne les avait pas oubliée : « Et il n'y a pas que du sel à foison ! Il y'a aussi des lacs de feu ! Des terres de glace ! Des étendues de sable à perte de vue ! »

-Des lacs de feu…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Armin avait sous les yeux le dessin d'un lac de feu. Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

-Eren…sans vouloir de vexer, ça ressemble plus à… (il hésita un instant) au vomi de Sasha la semaine dernière !

-…Ca va on peut pas tous êtres doué en tout !

-Ce…C'est pas ce que je veux dire…C'est juste que…enfin…

-Ca va…mais c'aurait été mieux si ça avait été colorié.

-Mais Conny n'avait pas de crayons de couleur.

-Attends…c'est à Conny tout ça ?

-Ben oui, de qui je te parlais tout à l'heure ?

-…Enfin bref, j'me demande à quoi ça doit ressembler en vrai.

-Les lacs de feu ?

-Tu crois que c'est transparent ou rouge ?

-Je sais pas…mais comment l'eau et le feu pourrait se mélanger ?

-…Enfin, des lacs pareils, ce serait pratique dans la mesure où les titans pourrait tomber dedans. Calcinés direct. Pourquoi personne n'y a jamais pensé ?

-…Attends regarde !

Armin prit un autre crayon et une feuille, et y dessina une sorte de caricature. Le titan colossal tombant dans un lac de feu. Armin énumérait les choses qui auraient pu arriver aux autres titans, son récit ponctué du fou rire d'Eren. Le génie blond n'était pas réputé pour son humour, mais il avait plutôt bien réussi son coup cette fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun reprit son air rêveur.

-Alors, Armin, on ira explorer le monde extérieur ?

-(Il sourit) Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir avant.

-C'est plutôt toi qui aura besoin qu'on te sauve la mise.

-J'ai dit que je ne serais plus un fardeau !

-On verra…

Ils rentrèrent donc au camp d'entrainement. Conny les intercepta devant la porte, résolu à reprendre son matériel. S'en suivit ensuite d'une dispute entre Eren et Conny, sur « le devoir et la fierté d'un soldat », vite rejoints par Reiner.

C'était pendant des jours comme celui-ci, que le rêve d'Eren rejaillissait. Découvrir le monde extérieur.

Pour l'instant, il se contentera de l'imaginer.


End file.
